Start of Something
by Caroline Lockwood
Summary: Not really sure i i can summerise this... Just look inside.. :) Rating will probably change...


_I just had this idea, and I think if enough Forwood Fanfic writers get behind this it could be really cool. So this is it…._

_I thought if everyone makes a fanfics together. If I post the first chapter (this one) then everyone else can like write the next chapter (if they want) with and send it to me…. And I'll pick the one I like the most and post it as that chapter… and I keep going like that. I know it would probably end up with a lot of different writing style but I thought it would be cool if enough people want to do it. So it's kind of like a 'choose your own adventure' book, only you can go off in any direction you want! _

_Rules:_

_1. FORWOOD IS END GAME. I don't care through in Klaus through in Hayley, through in Matt for all I care, just as long as Caroline and Tyler end up together._

_2. You have to stay loyal to other people's chapters, don't just ignore what they have said previously and go off on your own little tangent._

_3. I don't know if this is going to be supernatural or not. They can all be human, they can be all supernatural, Caroline can be a Vampire (or something else) and Tyler human or vice versa, doesn't matter to me but once someone has said it you can't change it (see rule 2)._

_4. I would like this to be mainly a romance, there can be an action sub-plot as long as it doesn't over shadow the romance, and once again I don't really care._

_5. Have fun with it. This idea was meant to be something cool where all our minds can come together and be awesome… because everyone always thinks it's going in a different direction when they read something..._

_I hope people get into this and I think it could be really awesome, so here we go the start of this adventure….. Hope you enjoy…_

_3 Caroline Lockwood _

_(If you want to submit your chapter e-mail it to me (as an attachment or a messgae) to lary_bailey , Thanx)_

Caroline turned the dial again and pulled her locker, yet again, just rattled not opening. She groaned and leaned her head against it in defeat, she heard the locker next to her close and she turned her head to see some jerk next to her leaning against his locker smirking at her, "Can I help you?" she asked, irritated. He stood up and stepped closer to her, "The question is, can I help you"He smirked at her, she had to admit, despite her earlier jerk evaluation he had a nice voice and well... he wasn't too hard to look at, he gently pushed her to the side, he stood in front of her locker, "what's your combo?' she starred at him blankly,

"Excuse me?'

"Your combination… For the locker…"

"Oh… I don't think you'll…" he raised and eyebrow at her, she sighed, "36, 5, 10" He tuned the dial then pulled at it, "see, I told..." he slammed his fist into it a couple of times and then pulled at it again and the door sprung open, "oh… thankyou…"

He smiled, "there's a trick to them…"

"Is that trick magic?" she laughed.

He leaned back against the lockers and she started sorting through her books, "you must be new..."

"What tipped you off?" she asked sarcastically.

"Where you from?"

"New York… I guess that why I don't know how to open I non-funtioning locker." He laughed.

"It's a bit of a change… I mean mystic falls must seem like an ant farm compared to there."

"I don't think it's so bad... It's quite here, you have time to yourself, you can actually think clearly."

"Still… It's pretty boring..." Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "I'm Tyler by the way."

Caroline opened her mouth to introduce herself but someone interrupted them, "Tyler…!" There was a girl standing over the hall, a couple of other girls around her, calling him over, "Yeah… just a minute Hayley…" he called back.

"Come on Babe, the bell is about to ring." He sighed, "I have to go." He said turning back to Caroline and then running over to the girl.

_I know… It was short but this chapter really was just to get the ball rolling. I added Hayley, I know, I just felt like I had too… And yes her and Tyler are dating._

_Hope you guys get involved…_

_SO how do you think Hayley will act to Caroline? Naughty or Nice…. It up to you…. :)_

_Oh and also... With the title i had no idea so just go with it... ;)_


End file.
